D'or et de soie
by ADunne
Summary: Quand Parvati tient la main de son amie, elle ne sent que le froid, mais elle la berce, car elle sait qu'elle se battra. Quand Seamus embrasse son amante, il devine, à travers les cicatrices et les crevasses qui ornent son visage, la douceur de sa peau.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: Quand Parvati tient la main de son amie blessée, elle ne sent que le froid, mais elle la berce sans arrêt, car elle sait qu'elle se battra. Quand Seamus embrasse le visage de son amante, il devine, à travers les cicatrices et les crevasses qui ornent son visage, la douceur de sa peau. Et quand Lily la regarde danser, elle ne voit qu'une femme à la vie heureuse et brillante, aux jours filés d'or et de soie, pas le monstre que certains croient voir s'agiter._

__**Note :** Huit heures de train, _Love Actually_ en arrière plan et une review qui me trottait dans la tête m'ont inspiré cette petite histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.  
>Bonne lecture.<em>_

* * *

><p><em>D'or et de soie<em>

Parvati Patil était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une personne courageuse. À cinq ans, elle courrait derrière les araignées vivant dans la cave pour les attraper, à quinze elle s'engageait dans l'armée de Dumbledore aux côtés de ses amis et à dix-huit elle prenait part à la bataille de Poudlard. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question des risques qu'elle courait, même si ses parents n'avaient de cesse de lui rappeler, parce que c'est ce qu'elle se devait de faire.

Elle s'était vu mourir plusieurs fois ce soir, quand ses jambes l'avaient lâchée en pleine course dans les escaliers, ou quand ce Mangemort lui avait lancé un sortilège mortel à la figure, mais elle était toujours là presque inconsciente de la chance qui était sienne. Elle était choquée, un peu, même si elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle risquait sa vie dans cette guerre. Elle avait juste oublié que ses amis risquaient la leur aussi, et c'est cela qui faisait le plus mal.

Ses doigts caressaient doucement les cheveux de Lavande qui était étendue sur un lit de fortune. Depuis combien de temps son amie était-elle inconsciente ? Parvati ne le savait plus très bien, mais qu'importe Lavande était en vie. Elle observait sa poitrine se soulever à rythme régulier et restait là, immobile, malgré les cris qui résonnaient sans cesse dans la Grande Salle. Comme s'il ne servait à rien qu'elle retourne se battre quand son amie était ici.

Elle serra délicatement la main de Lavande dans la sienne, même si elle ne le sentait probablement pas, simplement car Parvati savait à quel point son amie détestait la solitude. Elle était l'une de ces personnes qui avaient besoin d'exister dans les yeux des autres pour se sentir vivante. Certains la trouvaient superficielle, mais ils ne la connaissaient pas et Parvati savait qu'ils se trompaient. Elles avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble au cours des sept dernières années, qu'elles se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts.

Et les gens pouvaient toujours parler, Lavande savait que Parvati n'était pas Padma tout comme Parvati savait que Lavande n'était pas qu'une coquille vide. Elle était bien plus que ça. Ce que les autres prenaient pour de la frivolité n'était qu'un vide qu'elle cherchait à combler, elle avait ce besoin d'être vue et remarquée, elle voulait juste qu'on s'intéresse un peu à elle qui avait été si souvent seule dans son enfance.

Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas un modèle de sérieux ou d'importance et qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Elle n'avait pas vingt ans et sortait à peine de l'enfance, personne n'aurait dû attendre d'elle qu'elle se comporte déjà comme une adulte. Elle montait au front et gaspillait l'insouciance de sa jeunesse, les plus belles années de la vie parait-il, alors elle avait tendance à croire qu'un peu de futilité ne ferait de mal à personne. Lavande réclamait juste le droit d'être une adolescente ordinaire, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, et si on le lui refusait elle le prenait néanmoins.

« Parvati, murmura une voix à côté d'elle, est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire fatigué et répondit que cela allait et qu'après tout elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Seamus posa une main compatissante sur son épaule comme s'il savait pertinemment que rien n'allait désormais.

« Tout ira bien, tu verras. Elle est forte Lavande.

― Je sais, répondit-elle la voix tremblante, c'est juste que… que je ne veux pas la perdre. »

Seamus ne répondit rien. Il aurait voulu lui jurer que tout irait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre que tout s'arrangerait, que tout ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle irait vite mieux. Il ne pouvait pas, car quand ils voyaient les ombres noires se rapprocher malgré la trêve, il avait du mal à croire qu'ils puissent être encore en vie dans quelques heures. Alors il crispa un peu plus ses doigts sur son épaule, car c'était la seule manière de lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu restes ici ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

― Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Seamus ? C'est la trêve dehors, où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

― Il y a encore des combats dans le château, ils ont besoin de nous ! s'énerva-t-il doucement avant de poursuivre. Il y a des blessés et des morts, il faut qu'on les ramène. Regarde autour de nous Parvati, trop de personnes sont manquantes, il faut qu'on les retrouve. Il le faut vraiment.

― Je peux pas… je peux pas la laisser, balbutia-t-elle.

― J'comprends, occupe-toi bien d'elle » finit-il en s'éloignant.

Parvati le regarda partir, la main de Lavande toujours fermement accrochée à la sienne, avant de l'interpeller à nouveau.

« Padma ! Padma n'est pas là, cela fait des heures qu'on a été séparées et je… »

Elle s'interrompit incapable de poursuivre sa phrase. Seamus secoua la tête et, même si aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle était sure qu'il ferait son maximum pour la retrouver. C'était quelqu'un de bien Seamus, un de ces gars droits et loyaux en toutes circonstances. D'autres le suivirent à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, mais la plupart restaient immobiles assis sur des bancs ou à même le sol, les corps serrés les uns contre les autres, les mains entrelacées pour se donner un peu de force et de courage, un peu de chaleur humaine. Mais la peau de Lavande était froide et cela lui faisait peur.

Parvati reprit ses gestes mécaniques en ignorant toujours les plaintes et les lamentations tout autour. Elle devait être forte, pour les autres dehors et pour Lavande qui se battait encore. Elle essuya délicatement le sang qui avait encore coulé sur le visage de son amie et tenta à nouveau de refermer les plaies avec un maléfice. Mais madame Pomfresh l'avait prévenue, les blessures faites par un loup-garou sont magiques et ne peuvent être soignées par un quelconque remède. L'infirmière avait pu soigner les blessures liées à sa chute du balcon grâce à une potion, mais elle ne pouvait défaire les dégâts que les griffes de Greyback avaient faits sur le corps de Lavande. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, juste attendre que le sang cesse de couler et que les plaies se referment d'elles-mêmes, attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Parvati posa son front sur celui de Lavande et commença à murmurer quelques paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. Beaucoup lui avaient déjà dit que c'était stupide et qu'une personne inconsciente n'entendait pas lorsqu'on leur parlait, mais Parvati n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, parce que c'est comme ça qu'elles avaient toujours fonctionné. Elles se parlaient, de tout et de rien, sans cesse. Des petits mots, des grandes phrases ce n'était pas tant ça qui comptait que d'entendre la voix de l'autre et sentir sa présence. Elles étaient bavardes, on leur reprochait souvent d'ailleurs, et passaient souvent des heures à parler sans plus se soucier de rien. Elles discutaient de choses insignifiantes comme graves, de qui elles étaient comme de qui elles voulaient être, elles refaisaient le monde sans jamais se lasser.

Ses parents lui avaient souvent dit que les gens changent et se perdent de vue avec le temps, qu'il suffit d'une séparation pour se perdre de vue et ne plus marcher dans le même sens, que les conversations se répètent et se perdent d'elles-mêmes au fil des ans. Ça leur arrivait parfois, de ne plus savoir quoi se dire et de tourner en rond, pourtant Parvati était persuadée que leur amitié était plus forte que cela. Elle ne pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle avait cette impression, c'est juste que tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé faisait de leur amitié quelque chose d'unique et de précieux. Elle avait le goût des années passées et de l'herbe fraîche dans laquelle elles s'étaient si souvent allongées.

« Faut que tu sois forte et que tu te battes. Ce n'est pas un stupide loup-garou qui va t'avoir, hein Lavande ? chuchota Parvati avant de marquer une pause et de reprendre. Tu dois tenir encore un peu, le temps que Harry fasse quelque chose. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il reviendrait, tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle laissa passer un silence et murmura à son amie que tout irait bien désormais. Elle appuya sa tête un long moment contre la sienne comme si elle pouvait lui donner un peu de sa force à cet instant et déposa un baiser sur son front ensanglanté. Elle avait la peau douce, malgré le sang qui y avait coulé et les blessures qui s'y étendaient. Parvati épongea un peu le liquide rouge sur les lésions qui barraient son visage. Quoi qu'on en dise, elle était belle Lavande avec ses pommettes rosées et son petit nez. Mais il y avait autre chose, un mélange de gentillesse et de délicatesse qui se dégageait d'elle quand seulement on prenait la peine de la connaitre.

Parvati avait souvent envié son amie, juste parce qu'elle ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher et qu'elle aurait souvent voulu être comme elle. Elle aurait aimé être aussi belle, avoir le même caractère exempt de tout défaut, la même famille. Ce n'était que la petite jalousie d'une adolescente insatisfaite de ce qu'elle avait déjà, rien qu'une constatation amère. Lavande avait été son modèle quand elle se sentait indécise et imparfaite, elle qui semblait toujours si forte et résolue malgré ces mots qu'on lui lançait à la figure. Et Parvati se plaisait à croire que Lavande avait ressenti la même chose à son égard, simplement car elles s'étaient nourries l'une de l'autre et avaient grandi ensemble.

« Dis Lavande, tu te rappelles le jour où l'on s'était promis d'être toujours là l'une pour l'autre ? Je pensais que ça durerait toujours et là, je ne me suis jamais senti si près de te perdre et… et ça me fait peur. Alors s'il te plait bats-toi, je t'en prie. »

Et Parvati resta prostrée là, à attendre, sa main dans celle de Lavande.


	2. Chapter 2

_D'or et de soie_

2.

Seamus laissa lentement ses doigts glisser contre la joue de son amie. Il resta là un long moment, à ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre que de jouer avec les cheveux qui barraient son visage endormi. Son réveil avait sonné depuis quelques minutes déjà et l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester en son for intérieur contre le temps qu'il perdait à la regarder. Il serait en retard, c'était presque devenu une habitude chez lui si bien que plus personne ne s'en formalisait désormais, alors que l'inverse lui valait toujours des réflexions quelconques. Qu'importe, il avait passé l'âge et les gens pouvaient bien parler, lui n'avait pas besoin de cela pour vivre.

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes un jour, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix en tournant la tête vers lui.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, très chère.

— Hum… si tu le dis. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand ils décideront de te renvoyer de la Gazette. »

Seamus sembla considérer un instant son avertissement et secoua la tête. Il plaisait à se croire indispensable à la Gazette, même s'il n'était qu'un journaliste comme tant d'autres. Le chemin était encore long avant qu'il ne soit véritablement reconnu en tant que tel, mais au moins il commençait à se faire une petite réputation parmi les fidèles du journal.

« Ils n'oseraient pas se débarrasser d'un journaliste si prometteur. Bientôt, je leur serais indispensable, se vanta-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

— Mais bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle en refermant les yeux et en renfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Allez Seamus, bouge-toi un peu. »

L'homme lâcha un râle de dépit et s'extirpa à regret de la chaleur des couvertures. C'était toujours la même routine lorsqu'il venait passer la nuit chez elle et toujours le même sentiment de vide qui s'installait le matin venu. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à supporter sa fuite en avant, et pourtant il avait aussi appris à le laisser filer pour que les moments reviennent un jour. La fuite en avant avait ce caractère inexorable et répétitif qui transformait des pertes amères en bonheurs retrouvés. Une fois le moment passé, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le prochain. Demain si Merlin le voulait bien.

Enfin, il disait Merlin, mais cela ne dépendait jamais que de Lavande. Elle était bien la seule à pouvoir décider si elle voulait encore de lui un jour de plus. À force, il s'était presque fait à cette idée de n'être qu'un passager dans sa vie, un passager qu'elle pouvait débarquer quand bon le lui semblait. Lavande était une de ces personnes qui voulait vivre sans attache, il ne pouvait dire si c'était un réel choix de sa part ou une décision prise, à défaut, pour se défendre de la violence de la vie. Seamus espérait juste qu'elle changerait d'avis, pour lui de préférence. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais pour être honnête, il lui arrivait de se lasser simplement, car il était un homme proche de la trentaine qui espérait s'installer bientôt et fonder une famille. Des envies sans prétention, mais qu'il ne pouvait réaliser par lui-même.

Seamus se prépara en vitesse, il avait beau avoir pris ses marques dans l'appartement de son amie, il n'en restait pas moins un invité. Expulsable. Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain attenante et se coiffa d'un simple geste de la main c'est l'avantage quand les cheveux commencent à tomber, on n'a plus tellement à s'en soucier. Il s'habilla avec la tenue de rechange qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et lissa les derniers plis sur sa robe avant de retourner embrasser Lavande une dernière fois. Il préférait ne pas s'attarder dans ces moments-là, il n'avait jamais vraiment su expliquer pourquoi, mais il ressentait toujours ce drôle de pincement qui le rendait un peu amer et nostalgique quand venait l'heure du départ. Ça devait être ça l'amour.

Seamus transplana en vitesse et arrivé dans le hall d'entrée du journal salua quelques connaissances qui bavardaient tranquillement.

« Encore en retard, Finnigan ! Il faudra que tu nous la présentes un de ces jours, commença le premier.

— À moins que tu aies honte d'elle bien sûr, poursuit un deuxième.

— Ou qu'elle n'ait honte de toi, finit le troisième. »

Il esquissa un sourire maladroit, ce genre de remarque le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Expliquer leur relation n'était pas chose aisée, à vrai dire lui-même n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, alors il tentait d'éviter la question ou prétendait qu'il ne se passait rien. Ils étaient un couple sans vraiment l'être. Ils étaient un duo qui ne s'enfermait pas dans une relation exclusive. Ils étaient juste deux personnes qui aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Du temps ensemble, mais pas tout le temps. Enfin, il aurait bien voulu. Seamus laissa ses collègues à leur plaisanterie et alla s'installer à son bureau pour finir l'article qu'il avait commencé la veille au soir.

Les heures passèrent lentement pour Seamus. Depuis quelques semaines, il travaillait à l'élaboration d'un numéro spécial sur le rôle des Gobelins dans l'économie sorcière et le sujet était loin de le passionner. À défaut, il tentait juste d'y faire ses armes. Souvent, il relevait la tête de son parchemin et regardait les sorciers qui fourmillaient tout autour de lui. Il mordillait nerveusement le bout de sa plume avant de reprendre son travail dans cette atmosphère moite, pesante et pressante de la rédaction. À treize heures, il mit enfin le point final à son article et s'étira dans un soupir.

« On va manger, Finnigan ? »

Seamus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et enfila sa veste avant de suivre son collègue Paul à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

« Chaudron Baveur ?

— Oh pitié, non.

— Le pub à côté de l'apothicaire sinon, parait que l'on n'y mange pas trop mal. »

Les deux bavardèrent tranquillement tout en remontant la grande allée. Le Chemin de Traverse était calme à cette heure-là, la plupart des magasins étaient fermés pendant la pause déjeunée et les rues vides de piétons. Paul était un grand dadais, à la démarche souple et élastique, à peine plus âgé que Seamus. Il parlait toujours très vite, avalant la moitié des mots au passage, ce qui rendait parfois ses paroles incompréhensibles.

« 'confient vraiment des boutiques à n'importe qui », fit-il en indiquant l'une d'elles d'un signe de la main.

Seamus fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la tenante de l'apothicairerie sortie sur le pas de son magasin.

« J'veux dire, elle est comme eux maintenant, c'dangereux. Imagine les gamins qu'viennent jouer là l'été. C'va vite, une morsure et bam un n'veau loup-garou en puissance. »

Seamus s'arrêta net et sentit ses muscles se contracter.

« J'étais à Poudlard avec elle, commença-t-il en insistant sur chaque syllabe, elle s'appelle Lavande et c'est mon amie. Alors tes réflexions tu te les gardes !

— Mais c'qu'il a pris la mouche, le petit Seamus, se moqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Soit un peu objectif pour une fois, regarde là ! Elle est pas comme nous, c'un monstre maint'nant. Juste un monstre. »

Paul appuya sur la dernière phrase en dévisageant Lavande du regard. Sa bouche se déformait dans un rictus de dégout à mesure qu'il parlait et il pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre une fois qu'il eut fini. Seamus aurait voulu lui demander si c'était une blague, mais il avait l'air bien trop soucieux pour quelqu'un qui plaisantait. Il ravala une remarque acerbe et, dans sa poche, serra irrésistiblement ses doigts un peu plus fort sur sa baguette.

« Ces cicatrices, c'répugnant…

— Mais qui tu es pour parler ? Elle s'est battu pour nous, pour notre victoire et toi tu étais où ? Planqué quelque part dans les jupes de ta mère à attendre que d'autres tombent à ta place ! Elle est belle la morale, elle est belle.

— T'aveugle, Seamus. Ta copine là, c'pas une sorcière, c'un loup-g'rou. Un animal, rien d'autre ! C'marqué sur son visage et y a bien qu'toi pour pas le voir ! »

Sans réfléchir, Seamus arma son poing et lança un sortilège informulé. Son collègue vola en l'air l'espace d'une seconde et alla s'écraser violemment au pied d'un mur. Seamus serra les dents et se retint de lui envoyer d'autres maléfices. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea lentement vers la petite boutique à l'angle.

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes, murmura Lavande qui rangeait des plantes dans divers compartiments.

— Je sais, grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

— Thé ? proposa-t-elle rapidement.

— Oui, merci. »

Seamus laissa son regard vagabonder sur les étagères pendant qu'une théière s'agitait seule dans les airs. Lavande vint s'asseoir face à lui et lui tendit une tasse fumante. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et un peu de liquide se renversa sur le sol.

« Tu es maladroite, constata-t-il simplement.

— Et tu es stupide, répondit-elle rapidement. Seamus, tu ne peux pas faire, tu ne peux envoyer valser chaque personne qui parle sur moi.

— Je n'appelle pas ça parler, bougonna-t-il.

— Mais c'est ce que tout le monde pense, c'est ce que les gens disent. Ils ont peur et tu ne pourras pas les en empêcher, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Lavande, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire. Il faut que tu te protèges.

— Mais je vais bien Seamus, ça ne m'atteint pas », fit-elle simplement en trempant ses lèvres dans son thé.

Seamus secoua la tête et but à son tour une gorgée.

« Tu mens. Je te connais et je sais que tu mens. »

Il observa son amie, affalée sur sa chaise les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, et écarta une longue mèche de cheveux qui cachait une moitié de son visage. En temps normal quand elle allait travailler, elle prenait toujours soin de les coincer derrière son oreille, pour montrer qu'elle était fière et qu'elle n'avait pas honte de ses blessures de guerre. Mais quand elle était avec lui, elle les dérangeait pour qu'ils viennent cacher sa peau marquée. Au début, il avait cru que c'était par coquetterie ou par pudeur envers lui, pourtant en y réfléchissant bien il avait compris qu'elle voulait juste ne pas lui imposer cette vision et ce poids. Peut-être avait-elle peur qu'il ne l'aime plus.

Seamus savait que son amie était forte, bien plus que la plupart des gens, mais il savait aussi qu'elle maudissait ce visage défiguré dans le miroir, il savait que chaque réflexion l'affectait un peu plus, il savait qu'elle faisait en faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit. Il ne lui avait jamais dit que parfois elle parlait dans son sommeil et qu'elle appelait Parvati sa précieuse amie, alors il la serrait fort pour lui faire comprendre que maintenant il était là. Parvati vivait à l'étranger depuis quelques années et même si Lavande n'en disait rien, elle avait laissé un vide derrière elle, une absence parfois lourde à supporter. Après tout, elle avait été présente pour son amie depuis la bataille, elle lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à son rétablissement complet. Mais maintenant que Lavande devait avancer seule, la route était plus tortueuse, la marche incertaine. Mais elle avançait et c'est bien là tout ce qui comptait.

« Tu es magnifique, tu sais, murmura-t-il en souriant.

— Arrête, on sait tous à quoi je ressemble, fit-elle en replaçant maladroitement la mèche devant son visage.

— Moi je les aime tes cicatrices, elles montrent que tu es courageuse et que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, ta peau elle est peut-être marquée, mais elle douce. »

Lavande lâcha un soupir gêné.

« Comme de la soie. »


	3. Chapter 3

____**Note :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit voyage au côté de Lavande tout comme moi. Et puis, merci de m'avoir suivie sur ce projet et d'avoir laissé de si belles reviews qui m'ont vraiment touchée. ____

* * *

><p><em>D'or et de soie<em>

3.

Ce n'était rien qu'un geste tendre. Deux mains qui se frôlent et se mêlent l'espace d'une seconde, à peine assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un les remarque. Ils avaient beau se cacher, cela crevait les yeux à celui qui voulait voir. Parfois un serveur les interrompt, récupère une coupe, en remplit deux avant de disparaitre dans la foule des invités. Il était le seul à s'approcher et ça, Lily l'avait bien remarqué. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais juchée dans les bras de son père elle observait tous ces gens qui s'agitaient autour d'eux. Collée contre son torse, elle avait coincé sa tête par-dessus son épaule et se tenait fermement à son cou avec ses petites mains.

« Tu es lourde Lily, lâcha son père dans un râle profond. Descends de là avant de me briser le dos. »

L'enfant soupira et lâcha sa prise à regret.

« Va donc jouer avec tes frères à l'étage. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant pour toi ici, lui dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil perplexe autour de lui.

— Mais je veux rester avec toi, t'avais promis répliqua-t-elle aussi vite.

— Lily, tu vas t'ennuyer. On passera la soirée de demain ensemble, à la maison ce sera mieux, tu ne crois pas ? »

La fillette ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un maigre sourire. Son père était souvent occupé à l'extérieur ces derniers temps, il partait tôt et rentrait tard. C'en était presque devenu routier, « pour le boulot » qu'il disait et se justifiait, mais Lily ne comprenait pas. À ses yeux, il n'y avait que l'absence. Son père était quelqu'un de spécial, même si personne n'avait jamais abordé le sujet devant elle, c'est quelque chose qu'elle savait et qu'elle sentait sans pouvoir expliquer vraiment pourquoi. Elle voyait les gens l'approcher et le côtoyer avec envie, bien sûr c'était son père alors elle était fière, fière que tout le monde l'aime et l'apprécie. Seulement, elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à le partager avec des masses d'inconnus.

« Allez va ! » l'encouragea-t-il en la poussant par l'épaule.

Lily enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa robe et s'éloigna lentement.

« Et Lily ! l'appela-t-il brusquement. Pas de bagarre, cette fois. »

Elle haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas son style, vraiment pas. Elle observa un peu les inconnus autour d'elle et décida d'aller rejoindre sa mère qui parlait avec sa tante, assise à une table un peu plus loin. Elle savait que sa place était avec les enfants, mais James et Albus avaient un nouveau jeu dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Apparemment, filles et pirates ne faisaient pas bon ménage et puis ils avaient déjà Rose pour jouer la jolie princesse en détresse. Lily s'installa sur les joues de sa mère et se contenta d'écouter la conversation d'une oreille distraite, les pieds battant au rythme régulier de la musique de fond. Sa mère la serra dans ses bras et posa doucement son menton contre sa tête.

« Si tu es fatiguée mon cœur, il a des chambres en haut où tu pourras dormir. On viendra te chercher avant de rentrer, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

— Non, je veux juste rester avec toi.

— Comme tu veux. »

Les deux femmes reprirent leur conversation sans plus se soucier d'elle. Lily n'était pas très douée, elle le savait et ses frères lui rappelaient souvent. Elle était la seule de la fratrie à n'avoir encore montré aucun signe de magie, elle n'était pas une très bonne élève et sa grand-mère Molly s'en plaignait souvent, elle n'avait pas de talent artistique particulier elle se contentait juste d'être là. Pourtant, elle avait cette drôle de capacité à attendre et observer, invisible. Il lui suffisait de rester là, immobile et silencieuse, pour que l'on oublie sa présence. On la croyait surement trop jeune pour comprendre les conversations des grands, trop jeune pour comprendre la finalité de leurs actes. Un enfant c'est petit, insignifiant.

Mais Lily se braque, contemple et dévisage, quand ils pensent qu'elle ne voit pas. Bien sûr, si elle parlait ils ne lui donneraient aucun crédit. Ils la gratifieraient d'une tape sur la tête en louant les mérites de son imagination, mais elle savait. Elle savait que cet homme qui ressemblait à un fil de fer ne pouvait s'empêcher de voler un cendrier partout où il allait, elle savait que cette femme qui ressemblait à un gros bonbon rose gardait toujours avec elle une petite bouteille en fer et qu'elle y buvait dès qu'elle était seule et elle savait que presque personne n'approchait la femme au visage marqué s'il n'y était pas obligé.

Une fois, elle avait demandé à ses parents qui était cette femme et pourquoi tout le monde l'évitait, mais elle n'avait eu comme réponse que des soupirs gênés. Trop compliqué à expliquer. On lui avait juste dit qu'elle s'appelait Lavande, que c'était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle avait été blessée pendant la guerre. Cela n'expliquait rien. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi le monde magique, que son père lui décrivait comme si parfait, mettait à la marge une personne qui s'était battue pour lui. À croire que ce monde ne tournait plus très rond, pour mettre au ban de la société ses héros de guerre.

Trop jeune, Lily n'avait pas compris. Elle l'observait danser au son de la musique, la trouvant belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds et sa silhouette gracile. Pourtant, même elle ne pouvait ignorer les cicatrices qu'elle voyait, cela lui avait fait peur les premières fois. Elle l'avait crue méchante, malveillante et anormale. Elle s'était dit que cela devait être pour ça les regards de dégout, parce que Lavande était différente. Et le monde cruel.

Lily se frotta un œil et étouffa un bâillement dans la manche de son gilet. Elle ignora la remarque de sa mère qui lui conseillait de monter se reposer et reprit sa contemplation silencieuse de la danseuse solitaire. Elle balançait légèrement ses hanches au rythme des percussions, inclinant la tête comme portée par la musique. Elle n'était ni séductrice ni provocatrice, elle se contentait juste d'être là, égale à elle-même et pas à ce que les autres voulaient qu'elle soit. Elle se montrait, dansait et s'agitait sous leurs nez parce que c'était son droit et qu'ils n'étaient personne pour prétendre pouvoir le lui retirer. Personne. Elle vivait, éclatante.

« Ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens de cette manière Lily, la gronda Ginny du bout des lèvres. Elle va être mal à l'aise si elle te voit. »

Lily haussa les épaules, elle doutait que cela puisse encore l'affecter vu la manière dont tout le monde se comportait déjà avec elle. La petite sauta en vitesse sur ses pieds et courut rejoindre la femme qui dansait. Elle s'immobilisa silencieusement à ses côtés et attendit qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence. Mais comme elle ne réagissait pas, elle finit par décider de la sortir de sa drôle de torpeur.

« Toi tu es Lavande, fit-elle simplement, c'est mon père qui me la dit. »

La dénommée arrêta ses mouvements d'épaules et se pencha vers la fillette qui lui parlait.

« Et tu es Lily, commença-t-elle sur le même ton, c'est ton père qui me l'a dit.

— Il est bavard, constata l'enfant en se pinçant les lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas l'adjectif que j'utiliserais pour qualifier Harry Potter, mais soit, continua-t-elle en riant. Mais alors, que me veux-tu Lily Potter ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt jouer avec les autres enfants ?

— Ils ne veulent pas que je joue avec eux, s'indigna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— Et pourquoi cela ? Oh et ne me dit pas que c'est parce que tu es rousse, je ne te croirais pas. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que sa couleur de cheveux avait à faire là-dedans ?

« C'est parce que je suis une fille et qu'il n'y a pas de femme pirate.

— Mais, ils jouent avec ta cousine pourtant, reprit-elle doucement.

— Oui, mais c'est pas pareil, Rose c'est la princesse en détresse et il peut pas y avoir deux princesses en détresse, tu comprends, fit-elle solennelle.

— Oui bien sûr, cependant tu n'es pas un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir aller avec eux ?

— Si, mais je peux pas être une pirate, ça n'existe pas, marmonna l'enfant à contrecœur.

— Tu sais Lily, il ne tient qu'à toi de l'être si tu le veux vraiment. »

La fillette roula des yeux, ce n'était pas si facile qu'elle semblait le penser. Elle allait devoir y retourner et leur faire face, leur dire qu'ils avaient tort et qu'elle valait au moins aussi bien qu'eux, elle allait devoir supporter leurs moqueries et essayer de se faire une place quand ils la repousseraient. Tout ça pour être une pirate. Lily secoua la tête, elle ne savait plus si cela en valait la peine.

« Ça fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? », murmura-t-elle en recoiffant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Lily approuva. Elle tendit la main pour toucher la joue abimée de l'adulte et effleura la peau pâle du bout de ses doigts.

« Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

— Pas tellement, non. C'est plus le regard des autres qui est blessant, petite Lily.

— Je ne suis pas petite, grommela l'enfant.

— Si tu l'es, fit-elle joyeusement en appuyant son index sur son nez. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu grandiras bien assez vite.

— Et je serais forte comme toi ? »

La femme ne répondit pas et esquissa un sourire discret. Les marques étaient là, grandissantes sous les doigts de Lily, mais à cet instant elles ne semblaient pas si importantes, petites même. Parce que Lavande était bien plus que ça, elle était bien plus que l'empreinte d'une jeunesse volée. Il y avait autre chose, un mélange de délicatesse et de volonté qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes et de ses attitudes. Elle se tenait droite dans sa belle robe, la tête haute et fière, une coupe de vin à la main et le regard lointain. Elle attendait que quelqu'un daigne lui parler, que quelqu'un daigne la regarder, mais elle n'était plus la Lavande d'avant. Elle n'était plus qu'un vague reflet de ce qu'elle avait un jour été. Lavande aurait voulu retrouver l'insouciance de ses quinze ans, pouvoir parler sans arrêt, crier, s'exclamer, vivre. Mais elle ne le pouvait plus, car personne ne prenait plus la peine de l'écouter. Elle aurait voulu qu'on l'admire, qu'on la séduise et qu'on l'aime à nouveau. Simplement vivre et exister dans les yeux des autres.

« Je ne suis pas si forte, tu sais petite Lily. J'essaye juste d'agir de la manière qui me semble la plus juste. »

Elle s'interrompit et poursuivit devant le regard interrogateur de l'enfant, il est vrai que Lily était plutôt mature son âge, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout comprendre.

« Je vais de soirées en soirées et de gala en gala, comme ça je les force à me regarder et à me voir. Ils peuvent m'ignorer et faire comme si je n'existais pas, mais je sais que je ne les laisse pas indifférents et que comme ça ils se souviendront de moi. Tu comprends ? »

Lily hocha la tête en signe de contentement et promit de faire pareil avec ses deux frères.

« Mais, ils sont méchants avec toi, ça ne te fait pas mal ?

— Un petit peu, la rassura-t-elle gentiment, mais si je ne le fais pas, Lily dis-moi, qui le fera à ma place ? C'est comme ça que le monde devient meilleur, parce que des gens se lèvent et se battent pour leurs droits et ceux de leurs semblables.

— Qui ?

— Ceux qui sont comme moi, qui ont été mordus, griffés. Ceux qui ont honte, qui ont mal et qui se cachent pour qu'ils aient une vie meilleure. Moi j'ai de la chance tu sais petite Lily, j'ai de précieux amis, des personnes qui m'aiment…

— Comme le monsieur de tout à l'heure qui vous a pris la main ? demanda Lily avide.

— Comme Seamus oui c'est ça, tu m'observais depuis longtemps toi dis donc ! Tu vois j'ai largement de quoi être heureuse. Mais il y a tous les autres dehors, ceux que l'on ignore et que l'on oublie comme s'ils n'étaient personne, il faut que je continue pour eux. »

Lily n'avait pas tout saisi, cependant elle avait tout écouté et tout enregistré précieusement dans sa tête. Parfois au fil du temps, quand elle sentait que cela n'allait plus, elle se rappelait les paroles que Lavande avait eues ce soir-là et cela lui donnait du courage, la force de grandir et d'aller de l'avant. Longtemps, Lavande Brown avait été son modèle, car les gens pouvaient toujours parler, ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient qu'elle avait eu une vie brillante et heureuse. Une vie brillante aux jours filés d'or et de soie.


End file.
